


Anakin Skystrider-The beginning

by Lady_Vasilisa_Skywalker



Series: Anakin Skystrider Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Timelines, Anakin dies on Mustafar, Anakin is reborn as a Half-Elf, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Pre-Warcraft III, Reincarnation, Second Chances, The Bronze Dragonflight are pissed off at the Sith and the Jedi, The Force is sentient being, Thus they are giving Anakin the second chance, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vasilisa_Skywalker/pseuds/Lady_Vasilisa_Skywalker
Summary: The first book in Anakin Skystrider SeriesAs Anakin dies on the lava shore of Mustafar, he discovers that he is reborn as a Half-Elven son of Anwen Skystrider, a High Elf Farstrider.Now, he has the chance of proper childhood, as he grows up on a mysterious world called Azeroth while having new adventures of his own.





	1. Death and rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by A Second Chance by WerewolfKing350

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin dies on Mustafar, but is this the end?

It was said that the Chosen One was the human born to a woman on the desert world of Tatooine. He, like his mother, was a slave, working for a Toydarian named Watto. At age of nine, he left his mother behind, promising that he would free her when he returned. His name was Anakin Skywalker.

Unfortunately, when he came back after he began to suffer nightmares, he learned that she was free and captured by the Sand People. She died in his arms and he slaughtered the entire tribe, sparing no one in his lust of vengeance.

He then married his childhood crush, Padme Amidala Naberrie after the first Battle on Geonosis. Only their droids were present as the Jedi were not permitted to have relationships. Padme also did not want that Anakin was expelled because of her. Sadly, their marriage ended in tragedy.

Three years later, the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by the vicious cyborg named General Grievous. Anakin and Obi-Wan were the ones to rescue Palpatine. During the rescue, Anakin killed Count Dooku, despite that the latter was the unarmed prisoner.

After they returned to Corusant, Anakin learned that Padme was pregnant. He was very overjoyed, but it was shortlived. He began experiencing nightmares of her dying in childbirth. Not wanting this to happen, he sought help, only for Palpatine to offer it, in exchange becoming his apprentice. Palpatine was a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious.

Thus, Anakin betrayed the Jedi by killing Mace Windu and became Darth Vader. He then marched onto the Jedi Temple and spared no one, not even younglings.

From Obi-Wan, Padme learned of this and followed him to Mustafar, trying to knock him back to senses, but it was for naught. Obi-Wan appeared in the wrong time possible, causing Anakin to accuse his wife of betraying him. He Force-Choked her and engaged his former Master into a duel.

The duel lasted until the lava river shore, where our story begins.

"It's over Anakin. I have the high ground," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin or Vader stood on the platform that floated on the lava river and said: "You underestimate the power of the Dark Side."

"Don't try it."

Vader in anger leapt off of the platform to kill Obi-Wan, but his former Master reacted faster. He sliced off all of Anakin's remaining flesh limbs as his former fell onto the ground slided down to near lava river.

"Obi-Wan!" he shouted.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!" Obi-Wan began as he picked up Anakin's lightsaber. "You were my brother, Anakin. I love you, but I won't help you."

Anakin then screamed "I hate you!" as his clothes caught fire from the lava river nearby. Obi-Wan walked away as Anakin was left to die by his former Master, whom he saw as a father.

_"What have I done!? Why, why I have allowed the Chancellor to manipulate me?! He, he is the one who turned me against Obi-Wan and Padme. I wish... I wish I could correct all of this, but now, I can't. Alas, I will leave it to the survivors. Mother, Padme and Obi-Wan, I am so very sorry..." Anakin thought as he took his last breath and closed his eyes._

Unknown to him, this was not the end of his story, but the beginning of the new one, the one that was to change his fate in a different direction.

 

As the Chosen One died, the Bronze Dragons of Azeroth roared in anger. They were the guardians of time and destiny led by the stoic, honourable Nozdormu, or the Timeless One. They resided in the Caverns of Time in the desert of Tanaris in the continent called Kalimdor.

"This was not meant to happen," one of Bronze Dragons spoke.

"The Chosen One's fall to the Dark Side and death. That was not his fate," another Dragon agreed.

"It is all the fault of the Sith," the third one said.

"And the Jedi."

"Yes, those so proclaimed peacekeepers. They made the Chosen One lost with their demands and scrutiny and he turned to the Sith as the result, since he befriended Palpatine, who seduced him to the Dark Side in the end.

"The Chosen One was meant to restore the balance and live happily with his Angel, instead they were both murdered by the Sith."

"We cannot allow this to continue while the Sith live. None of the remaining Jedi is strong enough and the Chosen One's children are dead because of Darth Vader and his Force-Choke against the Naboo Angel."

"We can still change the outcome, by allowing the Chosen One to live a life he deserved. He shall be reborn. The slave mother was chosen by the Sith, not by the Force. His life as the fallen Jedi will end now," Nozdormu said as his fellow Bronze Dragons roared and prepared to change the fate of the Chosen One.

The Force heard their decision and agreed to help them. She also knew that the Chosen One deserved a different life. Thus, she went back in time and helped the Bronze Dragons to shape the Chosen One's destiny in the way as he would want it to be from the beginning.

 

Anakin felt the cooling wind blowing onto his skin. He was confused, didn't he just die? How did he feel the wind then? He was also confused about his surroundings, as he heard birds chirping and shuffling of the feet. He also could catch the scent of food from afar.

He barely could see, but he did make out that it was nearly a night-time because of the moonlight. He also looked around and could see toys and the rocking chair. He also could see a mat, a dresser and other objects, including a bookshelf.

But it was the night-time, and Anakin felt very tired, so he fell asleep. Maybe in the morning, he could have the answer to the only question he had-where the hell he was?

 

By the morning, Anakin woke up again and felt that he was resting on something soft and warm. Or over him, actually. That was not right, he was dead and lying on the ground next to the lava river, not under something soft and warm.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the same structure. It was apparently divided by the curtains. In the distance, he could see a bow, two swords and a set of armour.

 _"Is this an outpost of some kind?"_ Anakin thought as he looked around. He then sat up and found that he was in the crib. What the hell was going on here? He was twenty-three, why he was in a crib?

He then felt his stomach grumble. It was a very long time since he last ate, so he decided to try to climb out of the crib to look for food. Maybe the locals could help, after all, he could be on the uncharted world. This also rose another question-How did he get wherever he was?

He tried to stand up by grabbing the railings for the support with his right hand. But sadly, he could not reach it.

_'Why in the name of the Force I can't reach the railings and stand up?! Am I still limbless? I will call for help then," he thought._

As he opened his mouth to speak, only baby cries came out of it. This made Anakin realize that he was a baby or a toddler, not an adult. As he cried for help, someone began waking up nearby.

"Coming, Ani, coming. What's wrong?" a female voice asked.

_"Who is she? And how does she know my nickname?" Anakin thought as he waited for the one, to whom the female voice belonged._

She then came to the crib and Anakin was astonished by her appearance. She was a Near-Human with blonde hair, blue eyes, long eyebrows and ears. She wore a blue robe, which Anakin assumed was her sleep clothing. She also wore earrings, but they were hidden by the hair.

She then picked him up and cuddled him. "Ani, shhh, it's okay, my little one, I'm here. It's alright," she said as she rocked him.

Anakin surely had a lot of questions but had no way of speaking them out. So he was going to observe and figure out things on his own, or through her. He was then placed into what looked like a playpen.

"I'll be swiftly back," she said as she left towards the kitchen.

Anakin then looked around and found a mirror. He was astonished when he saw his reflection. He still resembled his younger self but had similar ears and eyebrows as she did, which meant that he was a Half-Human in this new life. He had to find out what species she was.

_"At least I have my limbs back," he thought as he smiled.  
_

However, he saw that his hands were of the baby's and realized that he was a very young child. But how old was he then?

Soon enough, she came back and picked him up. She then kissed him as she carried him to the chair, which was elevated to be high enough for Anakin to reach the table. There was a plate with bread and jam.

"There, my little Half-Elf, we will have breakfast, then we will have a walk. What do you say, my son?" she said as she sat down to have her breakfast.

That took Anakin off-guard. Not only he was a toddler, but he also had a different mother, and mainly, he was a Half-Elf. This already sounded like a second chance. Which meant that he could correct all the wrongs and stop Palpatine and have his vengeance against the Sith Lord. He could also reunite with Padme and so much possibilities.

But he would think about that when he was much older, as now, he was going to explore his new life and see the new world that he was in. After all, he was now a young Half-Elf and somehow he had a feeling that his plans for the future could change.

 

The Bronze Dragons roared in triumph as they saw that their work succeeded.

Nozdormu flew to the Chosen One's new home and spoke from the above:

"You deserve a better life that you had as a Jedi and a slave, the young one. You shall destroy the Sith, but they will not be able to manipulate you to do their bidding. The Jedi will see that the Chosen One is not a weapon, but a person that has emotions. But I will now let you live a life that you deserve. We shall meet in the future," the noble Dragon said as he then flew off back to the Caverns of Time.


	2. Anakin Adjusts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin begins to adjust to a new life as a young Half-Elven son of a High Elf Ranger as he learns of his limitations while learning of the world that he is in.
> 
> He also meets some of his mother's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that before the events of Warcraft II, Lor'themar was a Farstrider Lieutenant, so the armour is my interpretation.

A lot of questions were in Anakin's mind as he chewed a small bit of bread and tasted the jam that covered it. He found it tasty, as he would eat anything since he was very hungry when he woke up to discover that he was reborn. His mother, who sat across the small table, was eating her piece of bread.

This just arose more questions in his mind-Was she an Elf and did he have a father in this life?

He did not think that he and his new mother were slaves, as she had weapons and armour in their home. And their home was in the forest by the river, thus they were free people. He was already happy about his new life. He hoped that their people were free, or there would be one hell of rebellion when he would get older.

But he would think about that later, as he was having breakfast. Then, his mother passed to him the bottle with water. Anakin opened his mouth to speak.

"Ma...Tha...I..." Why the hell talking was now difficult?! He did talk during the fated duel. At least he knew that he was a toddler, that had to learn how to talk. Obi-Wan would surely laugh at his situation if he was present.

Obi-Wan, Padme. Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan felt his Force Signature extinguishing. Would he regret leaving his own brother for dead? Did Padme even survive? Would Palpatine's Empire be majorly hindered as the result of his death? Would Ahsoka learn about his Fall?

There were questions that the time would answer. But now, he had a new childhood to grasp, of freedom and happiness.

After breakfast was finished, his mother carried him to the living room. "I'll change quickly into my Ranger garments and get you dressed for the walk," she said as she went off to her bedroom.

Anakin decided to explore and attempted to stand up. He almost stood up by grabbing the coffee table, but then he fell onto the floor. He had his legs back, why he couldn't walk for the Force's sake?!

He shed tears as he tried again, but once again fell onto the floor. He let out the loud sobs as tears ran down his cheeks. Soon enough, his mother ran back in and picked him up. She was wearing blue leather armour and a hood. Swords and a bow were with her as well.

She rocked him as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. He calmed down as his tears were dried by her. "Shhh. It's alright, Ani. What happened?" she asked.

Anakin really could not say: "How the hell I can't walk?!" so he let out an angry babble. His mother heard it and embraced him. She then dressed him into the spring clothing, as she also placed him onto the back sling. Was this her idea of riding him on her back, he thought.

 

As they exited their home, Anakin heard a huge squawk. His mother turned to the source and walked to a post, where Anakin saw a magnificent creature.

It was a two-legged bird-like creature. Its plumage was blue, the eyes shined orange and it had a thick curved beak. There was also a saddle on its back, which suggested that it could be ridden. It had short wings, which defiantly told Anakin that the beast could not fly. Something also told him that its peck would be worst that its squawk.

The bird sat onto the ground and she fed it with seeds. The creature ate them as it also drank water from the river nearby. It returned to the Elf.

"Good girl, we'll be going to Fairbreeze Village soon enough. There is something that I need to do to," she said as she climbed onto it. It then departed from their home.

As the beast walked along the path, Anakin could see the beauty of the land. The green fields, the trees with golden leaves and wild creatures that he had never seen before. It was defiantly a world that he had never been on. And he hoped that the Republic did not know where it was, or the world would face a lot of problems.

He already liked his new life, forgetting the pain of his past life. But he knew that he would have to confront it in the future.

He then felt as the creature stopped soon near a village. There he saw more of the members of his mother's species. There were also children, who ran around and played catch. They waved to her as she waved back.

"Hi, Anwen. What brought you back so soon from your trip from the far south?" one of the Elves asked.

"I had to return because I missed my home," Anwen Skystrider said as she dismounted from her Hawkstrider and walked to nearby crates, while Anakin watched.

You see, Anwen Skystrider was the only daughter of Neritor and Beloria Skystriders. She had older brothers, who were Rangers, just like her. She decided to follow the tradition and became a Ranger. She also loved to travel, so she travelled between Quel'thalas and Lordaeron.

She was very good friends with the Windrunner Sisters, Lor'themar Theron and Halduron Brightwing.

Then, two years before the events of this story, a miracle happened. Anwen found herself pregnant during her journey to the south. She hid her pregnancy until she confessed to her parents.

_"You're pregnant? But how?" they asked.  
_

_"Mother, Father, I was not with anyone. But I know that the baby in me is a living being. And I am not going to end the life of my son," Anwen said as she patted her swollen stomach._

_"How...How do you know that it's a boy?" Neritor asked.  
_

_"I have a hunch. I am keeping my son and there will be nothing to change my mind," Anwen said._

_Her father placed his hand on her swollen belly and felt a very strong kick. A grandson indeed, he thought.  
_

_At the dawn of the morning of a first summer day, Anwen was in labour. She gritted her teeth as the contractions hit her body._

_Anwen allowed her son to slip out as the newborn let out a piercing cry. She could see the sun rising and smiled as she cradled her newborn son in her arms. She waited until the cord stopped pulsing and cut it with her dagger._

_She marvelled at her son. He had blond hair, while his eyes were closed shut. He also had elven ears and eyebrows. However, he was a human infant, not an Elven, which meant that he was a Half-Elf.  
_

_Soon, Neritor and Beloria came as they followed the echoes of crying in the wind. They found their daughter cradling an infant while resting. The healer that was with them delivered the placenta and used the magic to examine the infant.  
_

_"He is a strong one._

_Beloria marveled at her grandson as Neritor asked: "Anwen, have you thought of a name?"_

_Anwen looked at her son, then at her parents as she replied: "Anakin Skystrider."_

_It was also the day when the forests of Quel'thalas whispered the newborn's name. Only High Elven Priests who were Force-Sensitive heard the whispers. The Force also whispered to them that the Chosen One was born. The child who was to restore the balance to the Force and was to become the saviour of Azeroth and the Galaxy.  
_

Anwen also loved her son and believed that something unique was within him. Same with the Fastriders, who would eventually welcome the young one into their ranks in the future.

Now, Anakin was very young and would enjoy childhood, while having his own adventures and seeing the world of Azeroth.

 

Now, Anwen was in Fairbreeze Village, before she was to travel to Silvermoon City. She decided that she would stop and have a peaceful relaxation near the river.

She arrived there, got off her Hawkstrider and put Anakin down onto the ground. He reached his hand to her and she held him close to her chest as he felt her heartbeat. Force, that was soothing. He breathed in the fresh air into his tiny lungs. The rebirth had undone a lot of injuries and he was glad for that.

"Hello, Anwen. Hello, Anakin. How are my two friends faring?"

Anakin turned to the source and saw and a male Elf sitting down next to them. His hair was long, blonde and slicked, parted at the front, and further parted into two large bangs. He wore green and yellow leather armour, had two daggers and a bow. He also wore a circlet.

Anakin climbed down from his mother's arms and attempted to stand up and have a look at the Elf. But as he nearly stood up, he fell onto the grass, only for the Elf to catch him in his arms. Anakin did not mind that as he needed help, really.

"Anakin, you nearly did it. You're getting more stronger as each day passes," the Elf said as he held Anakin close to his chest. Anakin also felt the heartbeat of an Elf in question and felt it soothing as well.

"Time flew so fast. It was like yesterday the forests of Quel'thalas whispered his name, now he is already a toddler. It's just the beginning, Halduron," Anwen replied

"I see. I wanted to see you and Ani after you came back from Stranglethorn. And once I got a word, I would fetch both Sylvanas and Lor'themar," Halduron Brightwing said.

Anakin already liked Halduron, as he was a nice Elf. But who were Sylvanas and Lor'themar, Anakin thought?

Then, that question was answered as he saw two more Elves coming. The first one was a female. She wore blue armour and had blonde hair hidden by her hood. The male Elf had slick long white hair and wore Farstrider armour. He also had a sword with him.

"Anwen, Anakin. We were to drop by and say hello before we return to our duties as Rangers," Lor'themar Theron said.

Anwen nodded as she and Halduron stood up. Anakin took a look at them as he stretched out his hand to them. Lor'themar allowed Anakin's little hand to be in his palm, as Lor'themar's hand touched Anakin's.

Anakin also allowed to take in their Force Signatures, as they did have some affinity, but it was enough for him to try to communicate through the Force. He knew that he would try later when he would be older.

"Syl, Lor," he babbled. He was surprised that he said the first three letters of their names. Lor'themar giggled as he patted Anakin's hair.

Anakin then was on the ground, as Sylvanas and Lor'themar bid farewell to them. He waved to them goodbye as they departed back to Silvermoon.

"I feared that you would be hated, as you are human. But, you are loved by my friends, especially by me," Halduron said as he sat onto the ground.

"Hal?" Anakin asked. _"Guess I'll start saying their names by first three letters. Elven names are going to be so damn diffucult to pronounce later," he then thought._

"What's wrong, little buddy?" Halduron asked as he looked at Anakin.

Anakin thought of what to say to the Elf. Instead, he stood up took a few steps, as he was sitting next to Halduron, and climbed into his arms.

Halduron's heart warmed as he saw the young one again in his arms. He held him in his arms, then put him onto the ground. He watched as Anakin stood up and then sat back down onto the ground.

"That won't be long until he will be running and giving you trouble," Halduron said as Anwen giggled.

They talked until it was near the lunch time. Anakin did not have any Elven friends yet, save for the adults, who loved him. Something told him that it was the bright start.

 

Anwen rode back to her home, where she put him into his crib for a short nap. She then went to the high platform outside of her house to keep an eye on the horizon. As she was a Ranger, she had a duty to protect her people. She also had a mother duty that she prepared to juggle along with her Ranger occupation.

So, she watched the horizon as she thought of how to proceed with Anakin's training. She knew that there was something special with him, so if it was magic, which passed down in her family, she would ask a Mage. But she suspected something else in her son.

So, she would allow the time to tell her the truth. Until then, she would have to wait, as she was the patient one.

 

When Anakin woke up from his nap, he noticed that he was under a thick blanket, as it was spring. He also heard his stomach rumble. He decided to climb out and try finding his mother He remembered that he almost walked this morning, so he could try it again.

He did stand up and then practiced to walk on his own as he kicked away with his foot the blanket. But then he fell back onto the matress as he let go of the railings.

He was upset beyond belief. He walked so well, but for a few steps. Before he tried again to stand up, sobs and whimpers escaped his lips. His eyes began to water as well as he placed his tiny hands close to his face.

"Oh, Ani. It's alright. I'm here," Anwen said as she came to his crib. She picked him up and wiped his tears with her fingers. She rocked him in her arms, as she hummed a soft tune to him. He listened to it as his cries died down.

She noticed that he did try to walk, since his blanket was moved a bit. He let out an angry babble as he was frustrated.

"Ani, you will be alright. You almost walked today. Soon, you will be able to walk without the support. How about we will have lunch?" she said as she carried him to his chair. Anakin nodded happily and she kissed him.

He calmly ate as he was very hungry after being outside the whole morning. He also drank water from the cup as he let his frustration evaporate.

After the lunch, Anwen carried him to the living room and put him down onto the carpet. She then sat down at the couch, as she watched him interact with a book.

"My son, do you like it?" she asked as he read it.

He nodded as he smiled. He had a few baby teeth, as he was nearly a year old. He also looked at his mother. He babbled as he stretched his hand. She grabbed it and she patted his hair.

 

After the dinner, Anwen rocked Anakin in the rocking chair, as she hummed a soft tune. Anakin was slowly falling asleep in her arms as he listened to the tune. She was wearing her robes as she curled her fingers around his hair.

She then stood up, as she carried him to the crib, put him into the crib. Then, she covered him with the blanket as she kissed him.

She watched him as he curled himself into a ball. 

"Good night, sweetie. Sweet dreams," she whispered into his ear. Then she went to her bed as she fell asleep as well.

 

Soon enough, it would be Anakin's first birthday, since the spring was approaching its end. And she was looking forward to showing Anakin the capital of Quel'thalas, Silvermoon City, as he grew up in their small home, which was was south east from Fairbreeze Village.

Also, it would be the day, when Anakin's Force Sensivity would awaken in the young one, as there would be one interesting incident involving the young Chosen One


End file.
